remnants_fallen_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Amethysta
Author Contact Information: FFXIV: Star Amethstya Tumblr: Staramethysta-FFXIV, Sweetcocoapple DeviantART: Coco-Apple Discord: ☀Star#4780 BASIC INFORMATION Full name: Maria Ikkin (Birth name) (Mah-arr-ee-aah Ee-ke-in) Star Amethysta (Given name) (St-ahr Am-uh-thist-Ah) Nickname(s): Gear of Change, Little Star, Species: Au Ra, Xaela Gender: Female Age: 23 Nameday: 15th Sun of the 5th Umbral Moon (10/15) Sexuality: Pansexual Nationality: Limsa Lominsa Religion: N/A Languages: Eorzen, Doma, Sharlayan Native language: Eorzen Relationship Status: Single PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5'2 Weight: 155 Figure/build: Curvy, muscle in upper arms and thighs. Hair color: Dark Corpse Blue with Light blue highlights Hairstyle: Depending on how often she cuts it. Usually long and resting on the middle of her back. Other times layered short. Eye color: Emerald Green. The glow in her eyes usully changes with her mood. Skin/fur/etc color: Pale White skin, Black Scales. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Scars/distinguishing marks: Has a scar running up the side of her right face, can only be seen in the right lighting. Has freckles that are very faint. Preferred style of clothing: Comfortable enough to move in, long sleeves and gloves are a must in her line of work. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Wears a Purple jeweled necklace that she's had for as long as she could remember. Baron earrings that almost match with what she wears. HEALTH Smoker: Only when she is deep in thought or stressed. Drinker: Yes, but doesn't hold her liquor well, so she gets drunk almost everytime she drinks. Beware if you're a handsome/cute male. Recreational Drug User: Nope. Addictions: Orange Juice. Allergies: None. Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Can't mentally understand when people dissappear without saying anything. Any medication regularly taken: None PERSONALITY Personality Description: A headstong Au Ra, she loves to talk your ears off about her recent discoveries if she gets the chance. At times she can gets very flustered and shy when the attention is on her. A motherly person who usually cares for others before herself, but has been known to be selfish and put her needs before anyone else. She dislikes asking for help due to the fact she feels she's bothering others. If she trusts you enough with her real name, you're someone very important to her. Likes: Reading, learning new skills, talking, exploring, doodling a bit, and cooking (But not very good at cooking.) Dislikes: Those who do not take her offer for help, people who just won't take a hint, Getting angry, Getting Jealous, Being scared, The undead, Being wet, and Those who take advantage of others. Fears/phobias: Heights, Being alone, The undead, Drowning/ Open bodies of water, Losing people close to her. Favorite color(s): Red, Blue, Purple. Hobbies: Reading, Exploring, Taste in music: Loves Classical sounding music, but also loves the feel of Rock. Usually a calm music plays in her apartment. SKILLS Talents/skills: Learning too cook cakes and soups at the moment, but not very good at it. Can make a mean beef stew. Has a connection to the magiks in Eorzea and is able to heal with out a weapon. But, it takes its toll on her most of the time causing her to break out into a fever, chills, and sometimes pass out for short periods of time. Has a weird connection to the ice elementals which is why she prefers to wear warmer clothing most of the time. Capable to ride Chocobo: Yes, her Chocobo Haru is her closest companion he has been with her since she was 15 years of age. EATING HABITS Diet: Likes to eat whatever she feels like since she's always on some sort of adventure Favorite food(s): Oranges, Beef Stew, Strawberry Pie, Anything Sweet. Favourite drink(s): Non-Alcoholic: Orange Juice, Ishardian Tea. Alcoholic: Ale, Whiskey, Ishgardian Wine, Peach Sake Disliked food(s): Anything Bitter, Anything too Spicy. Disliked drink(s): Anything Bitter. HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character’s house/home: Living in the Mist appartment discrict, Topmast, Ward 8, her room is covered in books, potions, papers, and drawings of constellations. Do they share their home with anyone: No. Significant/special belongings: There's a plush on her desk she got from a friend who was helping her whenever she was in a pinch years ago. COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Depending on what is happening. Usually is ready to battle in a moments notice. Has a sick pleasure in torture her opponents since she can heal them and just redo what she did. Fighting skills/techniques: Fights with her Astro-Globe, has a few daggers on her boot leg and on the back of her shorts. Special skills/magical powers/etc: Healing Magic, slightly dabbled in Black Magic, Ninjitsu. Weapon of choice (if any): Astro-Globe. Weaknesses in combat: Seeing those she's close to getting hurt. Strengths in combat: Can act as support most of the time, but is capable of taking charge if need be. ''BACKSTORY'' Born in Othard while her parents were visiting family in different clans, she doesn't have a destinct place of her birth she was born on the road. Her mother soon moved to Limsa Lominsa with the love for cooking, her father did not follow and abandoned the two of them to do what he care for most: His line of work. Europa, Star's mother, became a very well known cook in Limsa Lomina. Star would be often seen stealing food from the kitchen, usually oranges or anything with a sweet taste to it. Due to her being an Au Ra, Star was often teased for her horns and would be often seen wearing a hat to cover them up to the best of her ability. At the young age of 5, she found out she could heal with out a wand when her mother got cut in the kitchen. She was put through many trails to become a Arcanist and proceeded to excell through her studies and began to summon several different primals all the way up to the age of 15. She soon found out about the healing and damaging class, Astrologian and switch to that way of Magiks. It was easier on her body as well, her globe froze over in one of her first attempts of using the way of the Astrologian and found it channeled her way of magik easier. When the calamity hit, she was on vacation and was visiting her mother in Limsa Lominsa. A Dragoon, named Talian Ostrider, saved her whenever he found her alone on the dust roads of Lower La Noscea. After the calamity, her mother passed away from a meteor poisioning that was uncureable no matter how many times White Mages tried to heal her. She soon found about her fathers side of family and the way of the Ninja, but the art of the Ninja was long gone. So, she settled for learning the way of Rogue and only uses said abilities when it is needed.